Master Naruto and his Ron
by Marsetta
Summary: Ron Weasley lead a drastically different life after he was taken from the campsite before his fourth year at school. Non graphic torture. Made up powers. Dimension hopping. Master/Slave type thing. I don't have any pairings in mind. First two chapters are in the HP universe then it goes to the Naruto universe.
1. Taken

**I need to post this. I have several stories in progress, but I needed to post this one. **

**Enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN!**

* * *

Ron panicked. He couldn't see. He couldn't feel anything on his face, he couldn't move his hands to check.

Ron tried to yell out, but he had no voice.

"You won't be able to escape." A deep voice said. A smooth hand grabbed Ron's face. "You are blind now Weasley, the death eaters made sure of that." The voice said.

Ron recognized the voice. He tried to say the name, but no sound came out. "I took your voice as well." The man said as he let go of Ron's face. "Till then, Crucio!" Pain filled him, from head to toe his skin froze. He was sure that it would shatter. Every cell within his body boiled so hot, he was sure that he would melt. His tears felt like acid as they slid further down his face.

He tried to scream, but no sound came from his throat.

All of a sudden the pain stopped. "Get him to the 'guest' room." The man commanded. "Yes Mr. Malfoy." A mans voice said as a rough hand grabbed Ron's shoulder.

* * *

It has been months since Ron has been captured.

The last thing he remembers, from before waking up blind, was the campsite he and his family, along with Harry and Hermione, were camping in before people started to run and scream in terror. He left the tent with Harry and Hermione only to be separated by the crowd.

He remembers a small girl cowering from several death eaters. He threw some curses at them and watched the girl run to, who Ron assumes is, her mother.

When Ron turned to run to Harry and Hermione, he saw four death eaters, all pointing their wands at him.

They all cast curses at him at the same time.

The last thing he saw was three different colored curses hit him in the face.

The room he was in, as far as he could tell, was small. He could feel the bed under him and a desk to it's right. He wasn't sure where the door was, or if there was any light. He knew that there was a collar around his neck, the collar was chained to the wall.

So far all they have done was Crusio him and starve him.

Ron heard the door open. "I see you are awake." Malfoy Sr. said as he walked closer, his shoes giving a slight tapping sound when they hit the floor.

Malfoy grabbed Ron's chin and forced his mouth open. He poured something down Ron's throat, something that tasted disgusting.

Ron sputtered and tried to spit the contents out. Malfoy clamped his hand over Ron's mouth and nose, forcing him to drink it.

Malfoy didn't let go of Ron's face and Ron was starting to feel light headed.

Ron grabbed at the hand that was blocking his air, but it didn't budge. Malfoy's laughter was the last thing he heard before he fell into darkness.

* * *

June

Ron has been there for nine and a half months.

Something was happening that night, Ron could feel it.

He thinks it has something to do with the experiments that the death eaters have subjected him to.

He is blind, will never see again, but something they did let him 'see' things. He can see power. It hurts him when Malfoy walks into the room. The power that surrounds him is bright. Like walking into a room at night and the light nearly blinds you.

He can also feel how powerful someone is. Like the men that slice at his skin with knives, their magic is like a weak flame, where as Malfoy's is a greater flame.

So far the trickiest power level that Ron has seen is Bellatrix Lestrange's power. It is like a flickering candle, one that can't decide if it should be small or large.

He has also found out that he can change his age. It was a messed up potion that they forced him to drink anyways. He turned into a four year old. Then, when he concentrated, he was able to turn back into his fourteen year old self.

When Malfoy gave him his voice back he found that his voice changes with the body, which indicates that his whole self changes to the age he chooses. He tried to turn himself old, old enough to die of natural causes, but he couldn't. He felt sick, he felt old, but he wouldn't die.

Another thing he found out was that anyone who has enough power, can take his voice with just a word. They give it back with just a word as well.

He learned five languages, all apparently necessities for what he will become when the Dark Lord comes. Ron has a feeling that he will be there soon.

Japanese was the first. Then French, German, Mandarin and Spanish. His Latin was brushed up, so he can speak it fluently, like the other five languages he was taught.

A door opened to Ron's right and Malfoy's power blinded Ron for a second, until his eyes could adjust.

He could feel as two others followed Malfoy in and picked him up by the arms. "The Dark Lord will arise tonight. You will be present. Put these on him." Malfoy said. The bright green flames that was Malfoy threw something at the cronies holding Ron.

The two bright blue flames holding Ron pulled a robe over him. A mask was put on his face. The collar stayed around his neck and chains went around his wrists. Ron went to say something but he was interrupted.

"Stay silent." Malfoy said. Ron could feel as his voice left him, it felt like something was ripped out of his throat.

"Let us go." Malfoy said as the green flame grew smaller, indicating that he was walking away. The chains around his wrists were pulled and Ron was lead out of the room.

* * *

Harry and Cedric just grabbed the cup, and now they were in a graveyard.

"Avada Kadavra!" Cedric fell to the ground dead.

Everything happened so fast. Before Harry could do much, he was chained to a gravestone.

He felt eyes on him, but these eyes didn't feel like the others, these weren't filled with hate or fear. They were filled with awe.

* * *

Ron was dragged to stand with other death eaters around something. Ron wasn't sure what they were surrounding, but he saw the different colored flames circling something. They stood there for what felt like hours, when two flames appeared out of nowhere.

One was a normal, if not slightly brighter, flame. It was yellow, but two words filled Ron's ears. "Avada Kadavra!" And the yellow flame was put out.

But it was the second's flame that caught Ron's attention. It was three colors. Green was the most prominent. But Black and white circled it in a smoky way. Like three candle flames mixing into a bigger flame. It was beautiful, full of life so to speak.

Ron had noticed that he could feel someones feelings by studying the flame. Malfoy is scared, his flames are short, Bellatrix is crazy, her flames are erratic, Greyback is confidant, his flame is high.

The flame before him was going up but then coming down. The person was scared, but was trying so hard to be brave that his flame isn't sure what he is.

* * *

Harry was terrified, Voldemort was standing before him, hatred was felt deep inside him. He just wanted him dead.

* * *

Ron watched as a dark but bright light appeared. He doesn't know how it works, but the light was black, but it was so powerful that even with the bright lights Ron was surrounded in he was still blinded by it, and his eyes wouldn't adjust to it. He had to look down. He couldn't watch as the black and green flames fought. He only looked up when he saw a bright white light coming from the black and green lights. He saw three people. Cedric Diggory, a student at his school, and two older people, one female and the other male.

They all looked at the green light. Ron could feel that they were in trouble when they went toward the black light. He had to help them.

He shrunk himself to a child and slid his hands out of the chains, the others were too busy to notice him. He snuck up behind the bright black light and by instinct said something without his voice. He felt power under his skin and accidentally turned himself invisible.

He didn't know that he could not be seen. He called out to the bright lights, but only the two older people turned. Cedric told them something and the two came to Ron, Cedric distracted the black light and the green light disappeared. Cedric disappeared as well, but the two others just brightened for a second before dulling from the bright white and into a manageable kind of wispy white like ghosts.

Ron changed back into himself after he got back to his original position next to Malfoy after he placed his chains back on. Thankfully no one noticed.

The black light approached Malfoy. "My lord. We got you this as a gift, to celebrate your return." Malfoy said. Ron's chains were pulled and he was forced to kneel in front of the black light.

His mask was pulled free and the black flames intensified. Ron turned his head to the side, his eyes watering from the brightness. He felt his jaw being grabbed and he was forced to look into the bright black light. He winced.

"Why is he blind?" The Dark Lord asked. "It was a mishap when we picked him up. We fixed it as best we can. He can now only see power." Malfoy said.

"He can see it?" He asked. Ron tried to look away, the light hurt. The Dark Lord let go of his chin and Ron looked down, the only place that didn't have light.

"Why do you look away?" Voldemort asked. Ron couldn't speak, his voice taken.

"Speak." Malfoy said. Voldemort's flames were brightened by amusement.

"Your flame is too bright." Ron choked out when his voice returned. He felt something hit him on his shoulder. "You don't speak to your master that way." Peter Pettigrew, as far as Ron can remember, said.

"You will address me as Master." Voldemort said. His flames got brighter as his amusement grew.

"Now, answer me this, how bright was Potter's flames?" Voldemort asked Ron.

Ron shook his head. "He was the one I was fighting." Voldemort said. Ron froze. "He was the green flame?" Ron said out loud.

"The flames have color?" Malfoy mused from beside Ron. Ron nodded. "Yes. Yours is green as well, but a darker green, brighter but darker." Ron said.

"What about mine?" Voldemort asked. Before Ron could answer Peter spoke up. "Master. Maybe we should leave before anyone shows up to investigate." Peter said.

Voldemort's flames brightened considerably with anger. "I see five or six weak flames coming up from the right." Ron said as he pointed. The flames were all white. Muggles? Ron doesn't think that they had magic, the flames were different, smaller. They looked to be the size of a golden snitch.

"Muggles. We need to leave. We can't give them proof that you are alive my lord." Malfoy said. "They won't believe Potter. But if they find dead muggles here, they will know for sure that you are back." He said.

Voldemort's flame brightened again. Before Ron felt a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go." Voldemort told his followers. Ron felt as they apperated away, leaving an empty graveyard for the muggles to find.

* * *

Ron was dropped onto a bed, his bed. Voldemort and Malfoy were the only two in the room with him.

"So what color is my flame?" Voldemort asked, it sounded like he pulled up a chair.

"Black." Ron told him. Voldemort slapped him. His cheek was stinging.

"Your flames are black, master." Ron ground out. "Better." Voldemort said with a sneer in his voice.

"You would be useful if only I could see you." Voldemort said. "Your hair is too bright." He told him.

Before Voldemort could say anymore Malfoy stood up fast. "He's gone." Malfoy said.

Voldemort's flames grew in anger. "He is right there." Voldemort said.

"I cannot see him." Malfoy said. He walked closer and felt for him. Voldemort's flame dulled slightly in astonishment. "Your hand just went through him." Voldemort said. "Make it so Malfoy can see you." Voldemort told Ron. Malfoy jumped back when Ron appeared.

"Amazing. What else can he do?"

* * *

**Meh. Hope you enjoyed it. Read/Review!**

**Mars**


	2. The Collar

**So Here is the second chapter for you. I only got this far in the planning so it might be awhile before the third and so on chapters are published... written. **

**Enjoy!**

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

* * *

Four years. Ron has been here for four years.

Four painful years.

Today was the end.

The final fight.

Today would free Ron.

Be it life or death, Ron would be free.

* * *

Harry was dead. The school stood and watched as his body was held by Hagrid.

They watched as Voldemort pulled a chain and one of the death eaters walked forward, the chain attached to a collar around his neck.

"Now who should I kill first?" Voldemort said loud enough for them to hear him. The figure lifted his arm and pointed right at Neville. "They have the brightest flame." The figure said, his voice cracking from disuse.

Everyone watched as Voldemort lifted his wand and aimed it at Neville. Before he could say anything, the figure that was attached to the chain, shrunk.

It collided with Voldemort and with that, Harry's form jumped from Hagrid's arms and the battle began.

_Ron was told to check on Harry, make sure he was dead. His light had died for a minute, before it came back, only the black and white flames were gone, leaving only a light green._

_"Harry." Ron whispered as he got closer. "Wait for the signal before you move." Ron told him. Harry couldn't argue. "He is dead. The flames are gone master." Ron told Voldemort. _

Harry fought Voldemort and won. The survivors all stood around him and the figure in black that helped him.

"Why did you help us?" Harry asked. His wand pointed right at the figure. But the figure didn't answer. Voldemort had said one word before he died.

_Voldemort looked right at Ron. He decided that if he died, then they would never be able to hear Ron again, it was the least he could do in such short notice for his betrayal. "Silence!" He yelled out, stopping the spell Ron was in the middle of casting._

The figure went to remove his mask, a pure white one with no eye holes in it, but everyone tensed. Instead of pausing or removing the mask, the hands went to where the eyes should be, like he was shielding his eyes.

Harry moved forward and jerked the hood down, reveling red hair. Weasley red hair.

Gasps were heard and a cry from Mrs. Weasley.

The mask was then pulled from his face, revealing and older Ron Weasley. But something was different. His eyes, they were just as blue, only the pupils were not black, they were white.

He has scars covering his face, both new and old. His cheek was bruised and his lip was busted.

"Why?" Harry demanded, his wand still pointed at his once friend. But Ron only shook his head. He pointed at his throat then shook his head.

"His voice was taken." Luna said from beside Neville. "Only someone with enough power can give it back to him." She told them.

"How do we know if they have enough power?" Hermione asked. Ron turned his head, so his ear was pointed at Hermione.

"I'll try." Harry said. Ron looked at him, but shook his head. Harry ignored him. "What do I say?" Harry asked Luna. "Speak." Luna said.

"Speak." Harry repeated. Ron shook his head. Harry's power was not powerful enough for the spell to work.

Ron looked at all the people around him. Most of their flames were red. He pointed at the largest flame.

Mrs. Weasley started when Ron pointed at her. "Me?" She asked. Ron nodded. "Speak." She said.

Ron could feel as his voice came back. It felt like he was whole again... or as whole as he ever will be.

"Mum." Ron's voice cracked. It hurt for him to talk. It was then that they noticed the blood pouring down Ron's cloak. It dripped into a puddle under him.

"Harry." Ron started. He could feel something pulling him, something in his gut. "Your parents say hello." Ron said before blacking out, his body vanishing from sight.

_Lily and James Potter watched Ron since the graveyard. They couldn't speak, they were pure energy. They watched over the breaking boy. They kept him sane. Ron was the only one to see the energy, James and Lily were anchored to the world via Ron, they watch over their anchor. _

Molly Weasley watched as Ron's body vanished. Harry was stunned by the redheads words. Two figures appeared in front of them.

Lily smiled at Molly. 'Thank you.' She mouthed to the woman, no sound coming from either of them. James held Lily as they smiled at Harry. They both looked to their right, before turning back to Harry. 'Goodbye.' Lily soundlessly said. James smiled sadly to him. 'we love you.' They both mouthed before walking to their right and disappearing.

* * *

Five year old Naruto was in the woods outside the walls of Konaha.

He snuck out when a group of Kumogakure ninja came to sign a peace treaty.

He was just walking along a natural path when he heard a grunt. He moved forward cautiously and saw a body crumpled on the ground. The body groaned.

"Hello?" Naruto called out. The body froze. A face, tan and covered in freckles, peaked out from under a black hood.

"Hi. Who are you?" Naruto asked as he inched closer. He noticed that the face belonged to a boy, and that the boy was either a Hyuga or blind.

The boy just looked Naruto over. "I am Ron." The boy said. He sat down with his legs crossed and looked down. He rubbed his eyes.

"Ran? Cool. My name is Naruto." Naruto said. Naruto froze when Ran started to have trouble breathing. He noticed that Ran was grabbing at a collar that was around his neck. "Need help?" Naruto asked before going to grab the collar. "No don't-" Ran was cut off when a light zapped Naruto.

* * *

Ron was tired. His wound had somehow healed and he could feel a difference in the air.

"Hello?" A small voice called out. Ron froze, who was there? He looked up to see what kind of power the kid had. He looked at a small white flame. He is a child. He had never used any type of magic Ron noted.

"Hi. Who are you?" The child asked. As the child let down his guard his light brightened into an orange blaze.

"I am Ron." Ron told him as he sat down and rubbed his eyes. Damn his fire is bright, even brighter then Voldemort's flame.

"Ran? Cool. My name is Naruto." The child said. As he said that the collar around Ron's neck started to shrink, Ron knew that if he didn't get another master, then he would die. He was okay with that, but before the collar killed him the child moved forward. "Need help?" The child asked. "No don't-" Ron was cut off when a bright flame transferred from Naruto to the collar.

* * *

Naruto rubbed his eyes and noticed that the boy's collar changed. It was a black collar before with a silver pendant with 'Ron' spelled on it. But now it was orange with '欄' in black on a yellow pendant.

"Your collar changed." Naruto said in a stunned voice, his eyes wide and his mouth hung open after he said it.

Ran got onto his knees bowing his body. "I am forever your servant." Ran said.

Naruto was confused. "What does that mean?" He asked. "It's means that you are my master. You command me. I am yours." Ran said.

"So if I tell you to give me a piggy back ride, you will give me a piggy back ride?" Naruto asked. Ran nodded. "Yeah! Can you give me one now?" Naruto asked.

Ran smiled and got to his knees, he motioned to his back. "I must warn you, I am blind. You will have to navigate me through the tree if you don't want me to drop you." Ran told Naruto.

Naruto nodded before jumping onto Ran's back. Naruto lead Ran around in a circle before asking him to put him down.

"I want to know more about you." Naruto told Ran. Ran set the boy down and sat across from him. One of the lessons that Voldemort gave Ran was that he shouldn't tower over his master, since Ran was a little taller then Voldemort is he had to slouch nearly in half to appease his previous master. Now Ran just sat on the ground, he wasn't sure how tall Naruto was, even with the child on his back he couldn't tell.

"What can you do?" Naruto asked him. Ran tilted his head, his blind eyes gazing out at nothing as his mind thought the question over. "I can change my age. I can see energy, but nothing else. I can make myself invisible to anyone you want me to." He was going to say more but Naruto stopped him.

"Can you be ten?" Naruto asked. Ran nodded. "Turn ten then please." Naruto told Ran. Ran did as he was told. "Cool!" Naruto said as he ran to the now ten year old boy. "If I wanted to be the only one to see you, would you be sad?" Naruto asked. Ran was stunned for a second. "No." He told Naruto.

"Okay. Then I am the only one who can see you. For now." Naruto said. "Let's go to my apartment. I want to show you some of my things." Naruto said as he grabbed Ran's hand. The younger boy lead Ran to a town of some sort.

"This is Konaha. If you could see it, you would be amazed." Naruto told the boy.

Ran knew the moment that he stepped through the gate walls, that he was no longer in his own dimension. The energy the people were giving off was different, not like flames, but like balls of energy. The sizes varied from the size of a marble to the size of a quaffle.

They were just passing by a particularly bright looking area, Ran assumed to be full of people, when a small blue energy was being carried by a large brown energy.

Ran could tell that the brown energy was angry or something similar, he doesn't know how, and the small blue one was scared. "Master, look." Ran said as he pointed to the two energies.

"That is the girl from the academy."Naruto said. "We have to save her." Naruto told him. Ran nodded and took off with Naruto leading the way, making sure that Ran didn't run into anything.

They caught up to the brown energy not to long later.

"Stop! Put her down!" Naruto called out. The man froze. "What are you going to do about it kid? Cry to your mommy?" The man sneered.

"Ran, get him." Naruto said. "Your imaginary friend isn't going to be able to do anything." The man said with a smirk.

He cringed and dropped the girl before grabbing his mini and falling to the ground.

Naruto smiled brightly. Ran smiled before punching the man as hard as he could. He hit him on the neck. "I misjudged where his head was." Ran muttered to himself.

He watched as the brown energy died down, till it was but the size of a marble. He picked the man up and put him on his shoulder. "What should we do with him master?" Ran asked.

Naruto thought for a second. "I know! Follow me." Naruto said as he took Ran's hand.

"What about the blue energy?" Ran asked. Naruto looked at him for a second before pouting. "I don't know. Can you carry two?" Naruto asked. Ran nodded and grabbed the girl.

They had only been walking for a minute when an army of blue energy surrounded them. Ran flinched at the brightness, he was used to the flames, but this is a new kind of bright.

"Drop the girl." A man said.

"We saved her. That man was running with her when me and my friend stopped him." Naruto said.

The guy in front was surprised. He saw the girl and the man floating in mid air. His eyes widened.

"Ran put them down." Naruto said. "Yes master." Ran said as he dropped the man and placed the girl down on the other side.

The men that surrounded them were stunned. "I have to go now. See ya!" Naruto said before grabbing at thin air and rushing off to his apartment, leaving several stunned ninja in their wake.

* * *

**'欄' Is Ran in Japanese... just so you know... yep.**

**Oh... The difference for the flames the wizards have and the energy ball things that the ninja have, it's like Ron went from candles to florescent lights.**

**So? Second chappie! How was it? Read it! Review it!  
**

**Mars**


	3. Jobs

**So... Chapter three. Just so you know, Ran is pronounced Ron.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN!**

* * *

Naruto was showing Ran his collection of pressed leaves and flowers.

Yamanaka Ino had showed the girls how to do it two weeks ago, he had over heard them and decided to do it himself, so he found a thick book in the garbage and got some of his favorite flowers and leave and pressed them firmly in the book.

"I wish I could see them. You make them sound so beautiful." Ran said as he sat on the floor. Naruto, who was sitting on the bed, looked down at the redheaded boy.

"They are. So what do you do for fun?" Naruto asked the older boy.

"I played chess before-" Ran cut himself off. "I haven't really had free time in years." Ran told him.

Naruto looked at the Ran with a blank look. "So what have you been doing?" He asked him.

Ran looked at the bright orange flame, why was Naruto's energy a flame but every other persons is a condensed ball of energy?' Ran thought to himself.

"I was learning. I was taught several languages and different manners of persuasion as well as maths and anything else they wanted me to know, that I could do without sight." Ran told the blonde.

Naruto looked at Ran in wonder. "Will you teach me?" Naruto asked, the prospect of getting stronger to tempting for him.

Ran nodded. "I will." He told Naruto.

"Now?" Naruto asked as he got off the bed in excitement. Ran got up and sat on the bed. Ran taught Naruto all he knew.

* * *

Naruto was sitting in the back of the classroom. Ran sat next to the sleeping blonde.

"Naruto." Iruka-sensei said. Naruto startled awake. "I don't want to be eaten!" Naruto yelled. The other students looked at him funny.

"You don't want to be eaten?" Iruka asked. "My friend told me about a huge snake that could easily eat you in one bite." Naruto told him as he glared at the empty seat next to him.

This was the first day back at school for Naruto, since he met Ran.

"Stop glaring at the seat and pay attention." Iruka told Naruto before going back to his lesson. He made a mental note to see if Naruto has been hanging around Anko.

* * *

"Hi Kiba." Naruto said as he walked up to the other boy. It was lunch now, but Naruto didn't have food, so he was going to see if Kiba or any of them had any extra.

"Hey Naruto." Kiba said, Shikimaru and Choji nodded to him and Shino glanced up before going back to his food.

"Have any extra?" Naruto asked as he plopped into the seat next to Kiba.

Ran sat on the ground in front of the table Naruto was at.

"Sorry. Mom told me not to give you any more of my food. She said that I need it to grow, or something like that." Kiba told Naruto. Shino nodded and Choji just continued to eat. Naruto knew not to ask an Akimichi for food.

Shikimaru, though, pulled out a second box out of his bag. "I packed it for Choji, but he wouldn't mind if you ate it, would you Cho?" Shikimaru said.

Choji looked at the box, then at Naruto, then at the box again before nodding. "You are too tiny. You need food." Choji said before taking another bite of his food.

Naruto's features brightened greatly, unknown to him, his friends looked at him with pity.

They weren't sure, but by the way Naruto talked and the fact that he never brings food, they all agreed that he must either be neglected by his parents, or was an orphan. Either way, they decided to feed him. They would take turns bringing him lunch.

"I need to go." Naruto said suddenly. He got up and ran to the ally between the school buildings.

When he got there Ran was standing with his back against the wall. "Are you hungry?" Naruto asked him.

Ran hadn't eaten for a few day before he had come here, then added to that the battle at Hogwarts and getting to this dimension, Ran was starving.

Ran nodded without a sound. Naruto had taken it that morning, that way Ran couldn't talk and expose himself to the villagers by accident, seeing as his voice can still be heard by everyone when his body is gone.

Naruto and Ran sat and ate lunch together. Ran cleaned it up and ushered Naruto back to the class room before he was late.

* * *

Two years.

Ran had been with Naruto for two years. Naruto is a great student when he wants to be, Ran mused. Naruto had mastered everything Ran could teach him. He even learned chess.

_"Ran. Can you help me with this?" _Naruto asked in French. They would switch languages every week, that way they wouldn't be rusty in any language.

_"What do you need?" _Ran asked. _"It is asking about chakra."_ Naruto said.

Ran had learned all he could about that, which wasn't much considering his sight problem, namely that he can't see.

The two were working on the problem when Naruto's stomach growled loudly.

_"Want Ichiraku's?" _Naruto asked as he stood. Ran nodded and followed him out of the room.

Ran had found that living with Naruto meant eating just as regularly as he did with the death eaters.

It wasn't that Naruto is negligent like the death eaters, but that Naruto is so poor, that even Naruto doesn't eat as much as he should. Ran makes sure that Naruto eats as much as he can before he eats, which means that he rarely eats. But that is fine with Ran, he is used to it.

* * *

They were just leaving the stand, Naruto had ten bowls Ran had two, when a small boy ran past them. Naruto decided to follow him. _"Come on."_ Naruto urged Ran as he ran after the boy.

Ran followed without question, just like a true servant.

The boy ran right into the Uchiha compound. Naruto decided that he wanted to see what was going on. He followed the boy right to the main house.

Naruto slowed down and sneaked into the house. He saw the bodies littering the ground outside.

He watched as an older boy, that looked just like the kid they followed, walk up to the boy. Naruto walked closer.

Then the boy went limp. Naruto gasped, alerting the older boy to his presence. "Who are you?" The boy asked.

Naruto stepped closer slowly. "N-Naruto." He said. The older boy nodded before drawing his sword. He slashed down, aiming for Naruto's head. When his arm was caught.

"Who are you? To kill my master so easily?" Ran asked as he squeezed the arm.

The boy froze. "Itachi." He said in a bored tone of voice before shaking his arm loose and slashing at Ran, but his sword went right through him, not that Itachi knew, he couldn't even see the other.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked. "What are you?" He slashed in front of him again. The sword went right through Ran's chest.

"He's my servant." Naruto said. "Only I can see him." Itachi grunted. He stopped and looked at the fallen boy, the one that Naruto and Ran followed.

"May I ask of you a favor?" Itachi asked.

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. But he nodded.

"Watch over my brother. Keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything rash. Please?" Itachi asked. Ran looked from Itachi to the boy. He nodded to Naruto. _"I will if you want me to."_ Ran said in French.

Naruto smiled widely. "Okay. We will. What's his name?" Naruto asked as his smile dropped and a look of confusion took over.

"Sasuke." Itachi said before he disappeared.

Sasuke groaned as he awoke. The first thing he saw was a boy wearing the most ridicules orange clothes.

"Who are you?" He asked. He heard the boy mutter something before a smile took over his face. "I'm Naruto. I am going to watch over you." Naruto said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. The boy looked confused for a second before grinning again.

"Because." He said before Sasuke fell into a dreamless sleep caused by both physical and emotional exhaustion.

* * *

The boy, Sasuke, woke up and looked right at Naruto.

"Who are you?" He asked.

_"What is with all the 'who are you's today?" _Naruto muttered to himself.

"I'm Naruto. I am going to watch over you." He told Sasuke.

"Why?" He asked. Naruto looked up and saw Ran shake his head slightly.

He turned back to Sasuke and grinned. "Because."

He watched as Sasuke fell asleep.

_"Why aren't we telling him?" _Naruto asked Ran.

_"If we did, would he trust us?"_ Ran asked. _"His brother did just kill his family." _Ran said. Naruto thought a second before nodding.

_"Okay. Let's get him to a hospital. I don't want him to be hurt." _Naruto said as he got up. Ran picked up Sasuke and the three made their way to the hospital.

* * *

**So? Meh... Leave me reviews please!  
**

**Mars**


	4. Imaginary?

**Hello Another day another chapter... Sorry it has taken so long. I have no laptop, I am borrowing other peoples laptops. **

**Anyways... Here is chapter four for you. Merry Christmas! Happy New Year!**

**Enjoy!**

_**I DON'T OWN IT!**_

* * *

Sasuke woke in the hospital.

It was different this time though. His mother wasn't at his side. Then he remembered why.

"Hi!" A voice said from the doorway. Sasuke looked at him. It was the boy from before.

"What do you want?" He asked. He didn't feel like talking to anyone.

The boy grinned at him. He didn't say anything as he walked closer. His smile grew wider as he got closer.

"My name is Naruto. I am going to be your friend." Naruto told him.

Sasuke could swear that he heard someone slap themselves. He looked at the boy with suspicion. "Why?"

Naruto frowned a bit and looked like he was thinking. "Because." Naruto said with a pout. "I want to be your friend." Naruto said. "And someone asked me to look over you." Naruto said.

"Who?" Sasuke was confused. "Who asked you?" Could his family have known? Did they ask him?

"I don't know. It was a tall guy with black hair." Naruto said. He just described more then half the village.

"Oh." Sasuke didn't want to talk. He just sat there as the blonde boy described an adventure he had a few days ago.

* * *

Naruto got back to his apartment at sunset. Ran was waiting for him, two cups of ramen in hand.

"Hallo Ran! Ooo ramen!" Naruto exclaimed as he sat at the table.

_"Sasuke woke up today." _Naruto told Ran in German before downing one of the cups.

_"What did he say?" _Ran asked before cleaning up after Naruto. Ran made sure that Naruto's apartment was spotless.

_"Well after you left, he didn't really say anything, just grunted when I asked a question. I told him about our adventure with Tora." _Naruto told him.

Tora, or more know to the genin teams that had to find her Tora the Demon Cat, and Naruto didn't get along until Ran came along. Ran told Naruto a story about another demon cat. Both Naruto and Tora listened to him without complaint. Then after he was done the cat decided to follow them. After that day Naruto and Ran would help Tora escape genin teams.

_"What did he say about me?"_ Ran asked. Everyone else thinks that Ran is Naruto's imaginary friend.

_"He called me an idiot and that I was to old to have imaginary friends..." _ Naruto told Ran with his head down.

_"If you want we can prank the class again." _Ran told Naruto with a smile.

Ran might not be able to see, but with his amazing 'sight' he can easily navigate through crowds. It helps that he can go right through them. He has used this to prank several people, including Naruto's classmates, excluding the four boys who helped him.

Naruto nodded and his flames flickered in excitement telling Ran Naruto's answer.

_"Can we do it tomorrow?!" _Naruto asked excitedly. Ron chuckled at him.

_"As you wish." _Ran told him as he got Naruto ready for sleep.

_"Good night Ran."_ Naruto said as he slipped into his dreams.

* * *

5 years

Naruto ran away from the ninja, laughing like a madman the entire way.

Ran ran right beside him, he hadn't aged a day, he is still ten and now a younger brother figure to Naruto.

_"Is this necessary?" _Ran asked Naruto, in Mandarin, as they ran. Even though they can't see Ran, they knew that someone helped Naruto, and they would figure him out if they caught them.

Naruto nodded as they ran. He quickly hid by the fence, using a cloth that looked exactly like it, effectively hiding him from view.

The others ran right past him.

_"That was a close one Ran." _Naruto said as he lowered the cloth.

"Naruto." A voice said calmly from his side. Naruto turned his head and saw an angry Iruka.

"Why are you not in class?" He asked him.

"Ah, Iruka-sensei... I was just having a bit of fun..." He said as he rubbed his neck. Ran rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Iruka picked Naruto up by the scruff and brought him back to the classroom, tying him up and dumping him in front of the class seemed like a good idea.

_"What now?"_ Ran whispered to Naruto from beside him. Naruto just shrugged.

"Now since Naruto here decided to skip, we are going to review the Henge technique." Iruka said making the students groan.

Naruto smirked to himself. He knew just to henge as.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura stood before everyone when Iruka called her name. She henged into Iruka. "Very good." Iruka said and marked it down.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka called out. Sasuke stood before everyone, Naruto grinned at him. Sasuke turned into Naruto.

No one knew why the two were friends, but something about Naruto kept Sasuke from turning into a jerk.

"Good good." Iruka mutter as he marked it down. "Uzumaki Naruto." He called out.

Naruto stood before them and smirked. He transformed, the first thing everyone heard was skin on skin contact, more specifically someone slapping their forehead.

"Uh... Naruto? What did you change into?" Iruka asked. Sasuke was the one who hit his forehead. "You got to be kidding me." Sasuke muttered as he looked at his best friend.

Naruto turned into a tall blind looking red headed girl with good curves, wearing something that should not be allowed in any school. Naruto put his hand on his miniskirt clad hip and smirked at them. Her tube-top was a deep orange and her skirt was a deeper green. The three inch high heels were green as well.

"This is Ran-chan. You like?" Naruto asked as he examined himself.

"She looks a little..." Iruka trailed off. "Slutty." Sasuke said.

"Yes. Well, since you did successfully change into someone else, I guess you pass this one Naruto." Iruka said with an incredulous look on his face.

"Yes!" Naruto said as he jumped up and down. You can guess what kind of reaction he got for that.

Sasuke went over to him, a hand covering his eyes, and punched him up side the head. Ran-chan went poof and Naruto stood there with a hurt look and pouting at him.

"Fine." He said and stalked to his seat.

* * *

Later at Sasuke's house.

"You are so useless." Sasuke said as he served Naruto some rice.

"Sorry Sasuke." Naruto said as he wiped some flour off of his arm, not that it would help he was covered in flour from head to toe.

"I was just trying to make cake." Naruto told them.

"Why? Your birthday is in seven months. And mine is in July." Sasuke said as he set the bowl in front of Naruto.

"Ran's birthday is soon." Naruto said as he shoveled rice into his mouth.

"Sooner or later you are going to have to remember that Ran is IMAGINARY!" Sasuke said the last part loudly and harshly.

Naruto just looked down and continued to eat, trying to remember why it was he was keeping Ran from everyone else.

* * *

**So? I just love the henge Naruto did... But it is probably stupid... Basically Naruto did a henge into Ran, but he found that he can only change into girls, or it is easier to change into girls then it is to change into boys, and instead of changing into Ran, he changed into femRan.**

**Read/Review!**

**Mars**


	5. Choices

**So, Here is another chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Enjoy!**

_**I DON'T OWN! **_

* * *

Naruto stood in his apartment looking into the mirror on his wall. He tried to clone himself, watching in the mirror to make sure he didn't mess up the hand signs.

"bunshin no jutsu." Naruto called out before a burst of smoke appeared and a sickly looking Naruto appeared next to him.

"_No! Not again!"_ Naruto complained in English. Ran stood next to him and watched as his flame spiked dramatically when he tried to make a clone.

"_You're going to be late for school." _Ran reminded him. "_It's the graduation test today." _Ran said as Naruto got dressed.

_"I'm going I'm going." _Naruto grumbled as he ran out of the room fast. Ran watched his flame grown smaller as the boy got closer to the school.

* * *

"Hi Sasuke." Naruto said as he sat next to his best friend.

"Almost late again Naruto." Sasuke said as he pushed a box too the boy.

"I bet you forgot breakfast." Sasuke said with a smirk as Naruto''s stomach growled.

"I was busy Believe it!" Naruto said before he scarfed down the meal.

"If you ever say that again I will not bring you more food." Sasuke said, his eye twitching.

"But it's my catchphrase." Naruto said with food in his mouth.

Sasuke just glared at him. Naruto finished his meal in silence.

Sakura and Ino burst into the room right after Naruto finished. "I win!" Sakura and Ino said at the same time. Naruto ignored them in favor of imagining Ran's world.

"Take a seat please." Iruka started class, bringing Naruto out of his thoughts.

* * *

Sasuke and most of the rest of the class have taken the last part of the test. Only a few remained, including Naruto.

Naruto stood before Iruka and Mizuki. "Alright Naruto, just make three acceptable clones and you pass." Iruka told Naruto. Naruto nodded and tried to make the clones.

One had no color and the other two looked dead.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't pass you." Iruka told Naruto with disappointment, he really wanted Naruto to graduate this year.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on a balcony, waiting for Ran to find him, he knew that Ran could and would find him so he wasn't worried.

He had spoken with Mizuki earlier, he told Naruto about another way to graduate.

But now Naruto was having second thoughts, what if he didn't? Would he be a regular person? Could he continue doing what he was doing? Or should he just give up his dream of being Hokage and just live a normal life as best he could. He could travel. He wouldn't be alone.

_"Master?" _Ran asked as he got closer to the dimming flame.

_"What if I just gave up? We could travel around and do stuff." _Naruto said without looking up, it wouldn't matter if he did or not, Ran couldn't see him anyways. Naruto shook his head, thoughts like that are the kinds of thoughts the villagers thought he thought on a daily bases, negative thoughts and evil thoughts. Thoughts of destruction and pain. And they were right. He does think those thoughts on a daily bases, just not about them.

_"Are you okay?"_ Ran asked as he sat down. Naruto shrugged and continued to look out at the village.

_"Can we really just leave these people? Even though they treat us like crap? I don't know why, but I still want to protect them. I probably sound stupid huh?" _Naruto said as he leaned onto Ran's shoulder.

_"It's not stupid. You have a kind heart. You know what you want and that just so happens to be something that you can do. So, are you going to give up your dream and just leave, or are you going to fulfill your dreams and make these people respect you?" _Ran asked. He knew what was going through Naruto's mind. He himself had thought of this. What would have happened if he had just given up? He would have probably helped his previous master take over the world. The thought made him shiver in disgust, at his past master and at himself.

_"We all have to make the hard choices. The question is, did you make the right one?" _Ran asked. Naruto seemed to think about it for a second before nodding.

_"I think I should go and do the exam and become a ninja. Then I can protect the ones I love." _Naruto said with a grin.

* * *

Naruto walked into the apartment very early in the morning. Ran awoke from his light sleep.

_"How did it go?" _Ran asked as he started to rummage around the kitchen for food.

_"I found out why the village hates me." _Naruto said in a depressed tone. He slumped over on the bed. Ran was worried about him, so he walked over after putting some water on the stove.

_"What happened?" _Ran asked as he hugged the fragile boy, he even aged himself so he could comfort the boy better.

Naruto just cried into Ran's shoulder, speaking in a fast pace in all six of the languages he knows.

_"I don't know what you're saying. Please slow down." _Ran said in a quiet tone.

"I am the container to the Kyūbi no Kitsune." Naruto told him in Japanese, before bursting out in tears. "I really am a monster." He whispered before falling into a fitful sleep while clinging to Ran.

* * *

**I know, it's really short this time, but that is because I like the way it ended here. **

**I was going to end it sooner, but I had another part to add. I think this will be only a chapter or two longer. **

**I will continue it, just not this and after I catch up on a couple more stories.**

**Read/Review!**

**Mars**


	6. Konohamaru

**So... I did another chapter today. I will hopefully get the next and last chapter out in two days. Maybe earlier. **

**I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

* * *

Naruto woke up with a head ache, but that quickly disappeared.

"Are you feeling better?" Ran asked as he got Naruto some ramen. Naruto nodded as he dug into the soup. Ran just watched as his flame went up and down with uncertainty.

"Master. I thought about what you said." Ran told him. Naruto stopped eating and looked at Ran in concern. His eyes were wide and his mouth open slightly.

"Even if I thought you were the Kyūbi I would still be your slave. But I don't think you are a monster at all." Ran told Naruto.

"My last master, now he was a monster, and he was human, well as human as you can be without dying I guess." Ran told Naruto.

"Really?" Naruto asked with hope filled eyes.

"Of course. I cannot lie to my master." Ran told him. Lying through his teeth. But with good reason, just like he had good reason to lie to his previous master about Harry. Though he is not lying about the not a monster thing.

Naruto brightened. "Come on. Let's go celebrate!" Naruto cried out before dragging the taller boy out of the room.

* * *

It has been a while. Naruto and Ran celebrated and continued with their lives, Naruto preparing to become a real ninja and Ran following him around and making sure he doesn't hurt himself.

Naruto took his picture for his Ninja ID, or that is what Ran thinks it is, he isn't sure...

"What do you mean take another picture? I like the one I have now." Naruto said with a pout.

"We need to be able to identify you, this picture doesn't allow that." The Hokage told Naruto.

"I can be whoever I want! If they stop me and ask for ID" Naruto said the last bit a little sarcastically, Ran is rubbing off on him, "I can just change into her." Naruto said before changing into the same girl he did that one time.

This time she wore nothing. The Hokage fell off his chair with a bloody nose.

The door opened before the Hokage could recover.

"I am here to challenge you Hokage!" A small voice said as a young boy entered the room. The boy ran toward the Hokage and tripped over a loose floorboard.

He got up while rubbing his sore nose. He looked around him, looking for whatever tripped him and saw nothing. So he turned to Naruto, who was still naked and a girl, and pointed accusingly at him.

"You tripped me!" He called out. The Hokage groaned a bit before smiling a taunt smile.

"Naruto. This is my grandson." He told Naruto.

Ran looked at the boy with surprise, he too had flames, something he had only seen in Naruto so far. He had a hunch as to why they had them, but he would have to meet more with flames before he could figure out why that is.

Naruto changed back when the boy glared at him, still accusing Naruto of tripping him. He bashed him upside the head. "I DIDN'T TRIP YOU!" He yelled at the boy before heading to the door.

"I'll retake the picture later okay gramps." He said before leaving. Ran following after him as he stared at the bright red flame coming from the boy.

* * *

Naruto was getting irritated. The boy from earlier was trying, and failing, to follow him indiscreetly.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked the boy, who was hiding behind a clothe with the fence sideways.

"Ha! You have figured me out. You truly are a great ninja!" The kid said as he dropped the clothe.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked through his teeth.

"I want you to train me." the boy said in a demanding way.

"No." Naruto said before walking off, leaving the boy to follow him.

"Please? You are the only one who has defeated the Hokage before. You can teach me that." The kid said.

"What is you name kid?" Naruto asked without stopping.

"Konohamaru." He whispered as he trailed Naruto. Naruto stopped and Konohamaru walked into him.

"Why do you want to be Hokage?" Naruto asked. Ran watched as Naruto's flame gave off a brief flare before dimming to almost nothing, meaning he was upset.

"I want respect. Every time something happens, they treat me like I am a glass vase. They never see me. Just the Hokage's grandson." Konohamaru told Naruto.

"Fine. I'll teach you, if you can keep a secret." Naruto told him before heading to the park. Konohamaru followed and nodded.

"I can. I will." He said with a serious face.

"Ran. Konohamaru meet my slave Ran." Naruto said, and Ran appeared next to them.

Konohamaru started and fell to his but. Ran was staring straight ahead, right at Konohamaru.

"He he's blind?" Konohamaru asked. Naruto nodded and sat across from him, pulling Ran down next to him.

"Yes. But he can see power." Naruto said.

"How come I couldn't see him before? Is it a jutsu?" Konohamaru asked.

"It is a type. I can only be seen by those my master wishes." Ran told Konohamaru. The boy nodded and looked at him.

"What does my power look like?" Konohamaru asked. Both Naruto and Ran were shocked. Naruto never thought to ask and Ran has never been asked. He had told about it but has never been asked.

"Your power is like a flame. From where I am from, everyone's power is a flame. But since I came here, only yours and Naruto's power looks like a flame." Ran told the two.

"Do you know why?" Konohamaru asked. Ran shook his head.

Konohamaru got to his knees and leaned to them, looking at Ran's neck.

"Is that a collar?" He asked as he went to touch it. Before anyone could tell him no, he touched the collar, Naruto grabbed his hand.

Ran's eyes widen when two flames came off the boys and hit him. No two people had ever touched the collar at the same time. He didn't know what would happen. He felt like he was being ripped apart.

He screamed, the scream seemed to become two.

And then it stopped.

* * *

**I am a cruel person huh. XD I grin at you! **

**So what happened? Can you guess? Please Review and if you get it right, which is hard not to, then I will write you a one shot of either Naruto, Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which are the three things I am focused on at the moment. You can even request a cross of two or all of them! :D**

**Read/Review!**

**Mars**


End file.
